Max's Twins!
by wolflover777
Summary: Max left the flock for five years because Itex was hunting her down. When the flock learn she escaped four years ago, they go to her college to confront her. What happens when they find out she has twins? All Fang's POV. Chapter 5 is up! FAX!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello people! I don't know how well this story will go, but that's why you guys need to review, so I can know how I'm doing. I don't own MR.**

"Excuse me," I said to one of the students that passed by me, "do you know a Max Ride?" I asked.

The girl looked me up and down before answering. "Yeah…she used to be my roommate, but she has her own house now. There wasn't enough room for all of us." she said.

"All of you?" I asked, confused.

The girl nodded. "It was me, her, and her two twins." she said. "It's hard for her to raise the kids and try to finish college, but she's doing it. They have wings like she does, so it's even tougher." She studied me for a minute. "You're Fang and the flock, right?"

"Uh…yeah." I said, surprised.

It must've showed on my face because she said, "Max has told me a lot about you guys. I'm Bailey, by the way."

"Did she tell you how she abandoned us?" Iggy asked bitterly. Let me explain. Four years ago, Max left us. Me and her had been sixteen, dating for two years. It was actually because Itex and Mr. Chu had started getting stronger, and finding us more often. Max left because they wanted her. She left to protect us.

She willing let Itex take her and experiment on her. We'd all understood this, and forgiven her, even if we thought it was a stupid decision. What we couldn't understand was that we'd figured out that she'd brought down both Itex and Mr. Chu a four years ago. But she hadn't come back. She'd gone to college instead. Luckily, Jeb had found a way to get rid of our expiration dates before she left. If not, she'd probably already be dead. It was painful, but worth it.

Bailey instantly got defensive. "No, but she did tell me about how she left to protect you guys. You don't understand. Max is _terrified_." she said.

"Terrified of what?" Nudge asked, shocked. "Max isn't afraid of anything."

"She's afraid of you guys." Bailey replied. I saw the hurt and confusion pass over every face. Iggy opened his mouth to defend us, but Bailey pressed on. "She's been trying to work up the courage to find you guys, but she can't. She's terrified of what you guys would say or think. She's afraid of rejection. It practically killed her to leave you guys. And it kills her to know that she can and should go back. But what scares her is the fact that she's afraid you'll hate her. That you won't understand.

"It's been hard on her. Between the twins and her school work, she gets barely two hours of sleep. You guys were the thing that kept her going. She knew that you depended on her. That's what kept her going through all of the experiments Itex performed on her. Now, she'd probably give up if it wasn't for the twins. Don't judge her until you've been in her shoes."

Suddenly, Max came up with two kids. She had gotten a little taller. She looked worn out, but she was still beautiful. And I was still head over heels for her. Her dirty blond hair was up in a ponytail, and she had simple T-shirt and blue jeans on. One kid was on her back (It must've been killer on the wings, but she used to do it for Angel. I guess she must be used to it.) and the other held her hand. Her books were under her other arm. She had dark circles underneath her warm, chocolate brown eyes, but she was smiling at the little girl that was talking in her ear (the one on her back).

The girl had blonde hair and brown eyes. Max's hair and eyes. She was cute. The kids couldn't have been older than three. Jeans and a T-shirt that read, "My halo is held up by my horns" with a little picture of an angel with devil horns on it (is it wrong that that shirt reminded me of Angel?). She was talking excitedly to Max, her eyes shining.

The little boy was holding her hand. He had the same blonde hair and brown eyes that his sister did. He was looking up at Max, quietly listening to the two girls. He was dress completely in camaflouge, from his hat to his sneakers. He was smiling, and seemed just as excited as his sister.

"Max, over here!" Bailey called. She shot us a look and added, "You better be nice to her."

Max walked over, then stopped and stared at us when she was ten feet away. I saw fear enter her eyes, but it only lasted a split second before she hid it. But she couldn't hide her shock. Both kids were giving her a confused look. "What's wrong, Mommy?" the little boy asked.

His voice seemed to snap her out of it. "Nothing, Tyler." she said quietly, still looking at us. I saw anger flash in Iggy's eyes. I barely had enough time to think, _Uh-oh_, before he stalked up to Max and punched her so hard her head snapped to the side and she stumbled back.

Bailey looked enraged, the flock looked shocked, and the little boy and girl burst out crying. But then they did a very Max-like thing. The little boy launched himself at Iggy, his little fists connecting with Iggy's legs. The girl joined him as soon as she had scurried off Max's back.

Max wrapped an arm around each of their waists, pulling them off of Iggy. I could tell she was ticked. "Look, I know I deserved that, but could you at least have done it away from the kids?" she asked Iggy.

"I don't care! You left us on our own!" he growled.

"Don't yell at Mommy!" the boy shouted.

"Yeah! You're just a big meanie!" the girl added.

"What were you thinking?" Bailey said. "What part of 'You better be nice to her' did you not understand?"

This, of course, started a yelling war. Even Total got into it. I was glad we'd waited until after school. No one was around to watch this. "ENOUGH!" Max bellowed, shutting all of us up. She sighed and rubbed her temples, no doubt a migraine already coming. "Let's go to my house. We can talk, or yell, there. Just follow me."

She walked up to a brand-new, awesomely black Mustang. At what I'm sure was my impressed/shocked look, Bailey said, "Jeb bought Max a new car and house. Her pride wouldn't let her ask for or accept help. He had to buy both behind her back. She still almost said no."

I nodded. "Sounds just like her." I said, walking to the van we'd come in. Bailey went to a blue Caliber that was parked beside Max's car.

When the rest of the flock, minus Max, of course, was in the car, I said to Iggy, "You shouldn't have done that."

"I know." he replied. "I let my anger get the best of me."

"Sometimes, you just have to forgive and forget Iggy. You should've listened to her thoughts when she first saw us. She was so happy to see that we were okay, but at the same time she was terrified of what we'd say. Hardly anything scares Max, and never that bad." Angel said.

"It's ironic that the people she loves the most are the things that scare her the most." Gazzy commented.

Nudge nodded. "I can't believe she has twins! And trying to go through college! I mean, I'd crack under all that pressure! Fang? I think that we should all transfer here. You know, to be closer to Max. I think we should forgive her and accept her back." she said.

I nodded. "I can't believe it either, so would I, and I agree. Besides, it would give us all a fresh start. A new place."

"And the flock will finally be back together." Angel said.

Max pulled into a street and I followed her. I whistled when I saw her house, impressed. It wasn't a house. It was a _mansion_. I got out of the car and walked up next to Max, still looking at the house. "Nice place." I said.

Max rolled her eyes. "You haven't changed." she said.

I grinned. "Actually, I do talk a lot more."

"Huh." Max said, obviously not believing me. The boy took her hand and sent me a death glare, so like Max it was almost not funny. Almost. I chuckled and looked at Max. "They act exactly like you do." I said.

Max frowned and looked down at the twins, the girl having grabbed her other hand while I was talking. "I don't think that's a good thing. I'm a short-tempered and…kinda violent person." she replied.

"Kinda?" Bailey asked. "You just boxed a guy out two days ago!"

"Well, he made a very sexist comment and touched me in a very inappropriate place! What did you expect me to do?" Max defended.

"He touched you where?" Iggy growled. Every last one of the flock looked ticked, and even Total and Akila growled.

"I'll bite his ankles off." Total growled.

"Huh. So you go from being ticked at me to being overprotective of me." Max said. She looked us over and shook her head. She looked at Bailey and added, "And I thought _I_ was the one who had lost the little sanity I had."

"Well, we decided that we were cool. And we're all going to transfer down here!" Angel said, excited.

Max smirked, picking up both of the twins. "Looks like someone missed me." she said, walking inside.

"Same old Max. You have too much pride to show when you're really happy." Bailey said, shaking her head and smiling.

Max rolled her eyes, but then she smiled at us. An actual, genuine smile that took my breath away, and lit up her face and eyes. Everyone seemed just as shocked as I did, except the twins. Max rolled her eyes again and looked down at them. "And they wonder why I don't show my emotions." she said, grinning.

The twins returned her grin, the girl giggling and the boy giving Max a hug (although I'm sure they didn't get her joke). Max's grin grew, and her face softened. "By the way, this is Tyler and Taylor." she said, looking at me. "So you can stop calling them 'the boy' or 'the girl'."

"Angel!" I said. "You need to stay out of my head!"

Max smiled and put the kids down. They immediately ran to the door. "Mommy, can we play dolls?" Taylor asked.

"Action figures." Tyler corrected.

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Because, you know, real men never play with dolls."

"Yep." Tyler said.

"I agree." Iggy said. "Action figures all the way."

Max rolled her eyes at all of us, then gave the kids an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry guys. I have homework to do." she said to the kids. Then her eyes lit up. "But I'm sure Angel, Bailey, and Nudge will be happy to play dolls with you."

Angel and Nudge grinned at each other. It turned gentler when they saw that the twins looked a little nervous. "Don't worry." Angel said. "We're fun."

Nudge nodded and grinned. "Yeah. We'll make sure that you're thoroughly entertained." The kids looked confused.

"You won't get bored playing with them." Max clarified.

Taylor and Tyler both hugged Max at the same time. "Love you!" they both said.

Max's face softened and she returned their hug. "Love you too." she said before they ran off into the house.

"How old are they?" I asked after everyone had gone inside.

"Three. Their good kids." she said. "I just…wish I could be there for them more. I'm swamped with college work and it's just…too much sometimes." she said. "I want them to be happy."

"They are happy." I said. I hesitated a moment before saying, "We…need to talk."

She took a deep breath before saying, "About what?"

"Max…" I reached out and grabbed her hand. She stiffened, like I'd expected her too, but surprised me by relaxing. I stepped closer to her, so I was looking right down at her. "Nothing's changed." I said quietly. "I still love you, and I still want to be with you."

She stiffened again, and broke my gaze. "Max, please…at least look at me." I said, and, despite my efforts, heard the desperateness creeping into my voice.

She didn't look at me, but she did wrap her arms around my torso and bury her head in my chest. "You don't know how much I've missed you." she murmured.

I wrapped my arms around her. "Max? Do you love me?" I asked quietly. I wondered if she wanted to run. Just fly away like she did before we dated.

Max looked me in the eye and nodded. "Of course I love you." she replied.

I rested my forehead against hers and took a deep breath. "So, you want to go out with me?" I asked.

She smiled and softly kissed me. "Maybe later. I've still got homework." Max murmured against my lips before pulling away, flashing a grin at me, and walking into her house.

I found Nudge, Angel, and Bailey playing dolls, I mean, _action figures_ with Tyler and Taylor. They really were cut kids. If I ever married Max, I guess they'd have to call me dad. I actually kind of liked the sound of that. I found Gazzy, Iggy, Total, and Akila in the kitchen.

"Yo." I said. Iggy nodded.

"You know, I was thinking, maybe Akila and I can watch the twins while Max goes to her classes. Bailey just told us that Max takes the kids to class with her. That can't be easy for her, or very fun for the kids." Total said, drinking what looked like a Sprite with a straw.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't think Max wants you in charge of her kids." I said. This, of course, turned into an argument, which lasted about fifteen minutes. We talked for another twenty before we were interrupted.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look what I drew!" Taylor yelled, running past us with a paper in her hands. Bailey was following her.

"What happened to dolls?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "They're a lot like Max. They aren't entertained by one thing for very long." she replied. "Besides, they're still at the age when a drawing takes about five seconds to do."

I followed her and Taylor to Max's room. Max was sitting at her desk, focusing hard on her work. But when Taylor came up to her, Max immediately gave Taylor her full attention. I could see what her priorities were. Her kids first, herself later. Just like with the flock.

"Mommy, I drew this for you!" Taylor said excitedly, handing Max the paper.

Max looked at it and her face softened. She smiled at Taylor and kissed her forehead. "It's beautiful." she replied. Taylor grinned. Max glanced at me, then back at Taylor. "Ask Fang to put it on the fridge." she said.

Taylor nodded and gave Max one last hug before coming up to me and holding out the picture. "Taylor, use your words." Max said. "That's why God gave you a mouth."

"Will you hang this up?" she asked.

Despite my efforts, my usual tough guy face melted right off. I smiled. "Sure." I replied before looking at Max. "Both of them talk…really well for three-year-olds."

Max nodded. "They're a lot smarter than your average three-year-old. Just like the rest of us bird-kids. As long as the word isn't too big, they can pronounce it just fine." she said.

"Do they have any powers?" I asked.

Max smirked. "They're both mind readers. And they can shape shift into the bird that they are. They're both falcons. Although, their wings do look different." She said the last part thoughtfully.

"Of course." I called over my shoulder, following Taylor into the kitchen. "No two birds' wings look alike. They may look similar, but not the exact same."

Max nodded and turned back to her work as I walked into the kitchen. I picked up one of the letter magnets and put it on the front of the fridge. I looked closely at the picture and smiled. It was a picture of her, Tyler, and Max. Max was in the middle holding both of their hands.

I looked down the hall at Max again. She was rubbing her forehead as Bailey tried to explain something to her. I could tell Max was getting frustrated. She look tired. And skinny. Well, skinnier than usual. I'd have to make sure she was eating right. Then something hit me.

I quickly walked into Max's room. "Max, did you get rid of the kids' expiration dates?" I asked.

Max nodded. "Yeah." She looked back at me raising an eyebrow. "You don't really think I'd forget that detail, do you?" I didn't bother to answer that. Max smirked. "Is that all you needed?"

I nodded. "Unless I can help you with your homework." I said.

Bailey smirked. "I don't think so." she said. "Max learns faster than the rest of us. She's not even in the same classes as the rest of us."

Max shrugged. "Jer usually comes to help, but…" she trailed off and had that _I've-said-too-much_ look on her face.

"But what?" I asked, suspicious.

Bailey rolled her eyes. "He was the one that said stuff to her and touched her in an inappropriate place, as Max says. It was when he was tutoring her. Max almost killed the guy."

I snorted. "Good. The guy couldn't have been in advanced classes. He'd have to be retarded to try that kind of crap with Max."

Bailey nodded. "I think he was." she said, giving Max an _I-told-you-so_ look.

Max rolled her eyes. "Alright, so it wasn't my best decision. Sue me." she muttered. She turned back to her homework, adding, "Now get out of here. Dinner's at seven."

I took the obvious dismissal and walked through the house, trying to find something entertaining. I walked up the stairs and opened the first door I saw. The walls were painted black with dark blue, red, green, yellow, and orange splashes of paint on them. There was a book shelf full of books, fiction, non-fiction, sci-fi, fantasy, etc, etc. There were also college books thrown in there, so I'm guessing this was Max's room. Not your average mom-room, that's for sure. There was a walk-in closet, a connected bathroom, a desk, complete with laptop, and, surprisingly, musical instruments of all shapes and sizes.

I walked out of that room and into the one across the hall. This room was pained dark blue. There were all kinds of toys strewn across the floor. Stuffed animals, some dragons, knights, action figures, etc. There were even some toys from that new movie. Training Dragons or something. Angel and Gazzy had made us watch it. It was alright, I guess.

_So, this is Tyler's room, and that was Max's room…so…this one must be Taylor's room_, I thought, opening the door next to Tyler's room. Sure enough, It was Taylor's room. But I was pleasantly surprised. Her room wasn't covered in pink. It was actually a very light blue. There were dolls and stuffed animals everywhere. It kind of reminded me of Angel's old room.

"Taylor is a lot like me too. Bailey had to force her into a sundress a couple days ago. She did it when my back was turned, so I didn't know until we had to leave. She wasn't happy." a voice said behind me. I jumped and spun around, only to find Max there.

"How did you know I was up here?" I asked, frowning.

She shrugged. "The others said they didn't know where you went. I figured you were exploring. If you wait until after dinner, I'll give you guys the full tour." she said, smirking at my impatience.

"I was just trying to find something to entertain myself with." I replied.

Max looked thoughtful. She pointed down the hall, which turned a corner. "Turn down that hallway and go into the second door on your left. I'm sure you'll find something to entertain yourself with in there." she said. "I've got to finish my homework. Just don't break anything." She kissed my cheek and went back towards the stairs. I just grinned like an idiot.

**AN: Alright guys, review and tell me what you think! And if you have any ideas, they will be carefully considered.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for not updating for so long! I bet you don't want to hear excuses, but, again, I'm sorry! Here's the story and I don't own MR. By the way, this is going to be all in Fang's POV unless stated otherwise.**

You know that room she sent me to? Well, turns out, it was a library. A _library_. Out of all of the awesome things she could've turned this room into, she turned it into a library. This thing had books I couldn't even begin to understand. I frowned. Why would she send me in here?

I went back down the stairs and into her room. "How is a library supposed to entertain me?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow.

She looked confused, then realization dawned on her and she laughed. "Sorry," she said, "I sent you to a wrong room. Go into the one beside the library. It's the entertainment room." She went back to doing her homework, talking with Bailey again.

I sighed and walked all the way back up the stairs. When I opened the door to the room beside the library, I stopped in the doorway, stunned. It was like a mini-arcade, with a line of computers against the wall. There were two couches, one big and one small, and two recliners. There was also a flat-screen TV and a hutch full of movies of all different kinds. Dang, Max and the kids had a sweet house. There was also a pull table, air hockey, and darts.

"So, you like the entertainment room?" a voice asked behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see that it was Bailey.

I nodded. "Jeb paid for all of this?" I asked.

Bailey laughed. "Jeb paid for it, but he had to ask Max what to get for the kids. He had no clue what he was supposed to get to entertain a bunch of kids." she said.

I nodded. "I thought you were helping Max with her homework." I said, raising an eyebrow at her.

She nodded. "I was, but she sent me up here to make sure you found the entertainment room. I hear you like to blog a lot. You should check out Max's laptop. You might be surprised with what you find." she said, pointing to a laptop in the corner. It was black, with a red vine pattern on the front of it.

I gave her a confused look, but took the laptop up anyways. When I hesitated to open it (I mean, it was Max's. Not only did I want to respect her privacy, but I also knew she'd kill me if she knew I was on it.) Bailey rolled her eyes and opened it up for me. The laptop automatically turned on. Bailey typed in Max's password, and a page on the Internet came up. I realized with a start that it was my blog.

I looked closely at the name on the screen. _WingsRock_. I recognized the name. The user had been leaving a lot of motherly comments on my blog recently. Like if I put that we were going to the zoo or something, she'd put, _You better be careful. And make sure the kids don't release any of the animals._ Now that I think about it, I'm shocked that I didn't realize who it was.

"Max has been keeping tabs on you guys through your blog. She's given you guys a lot of warnings. All of which you happily ignored. You'd think after so long of her being right, you would've listened to her." Bailey said, obviously amused.

I shook my head. "I should've known." I murmured. I grinned up at her. "And she didn't think my blog was useful."

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, don't tell her that you know. She'd kill me if she figured out I told you."

I nodded and got to work on updating my blog.

_Just got back together with Max, and I'm loving it. She has these two twins now, Taylor and Tyler, and they're pretty cute. Yeah, I know. Fang just said cute, let's all have a panic attack. Go ahead. Get it out of your systems, I'll wait…ya done yet? Good. Now I'm in the entertainment room in her house and I just have one thing to say: Her. House. Is. Tight. She has all of these games, computers, big flat-screen TVs. It's awesome. She's also in college now, taking all of these really advanced, high-level classes. It's kind of strange, but cool at the same time. _

_ Well, I gotta go now. So I'll talk to you guys later._

_ Fly on, _

_ Fang_

"You really love her, don't you?" Bailey asked.

I nodded. "Bailey, can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"You just did, but go ahead." she replied, smirking.

"Who is Taylor and Tyler's father?"

Bailey frowned. "I'm not sure. Max never told anybody. She just told me that it was another avian-human hybrid, like you guys. I think you should try asking her. She might tell you guys. But do it after the kids go to bed. She doesn't like talking about him in front of them." she replied hesitantly, as if she was wondering how much she should tell me.

I frowned. Another avian-human hybrid? Why does that make me feel even worse? But I nodded and went back down into the kitchen. Iggy was cooking. I saw Max in the living room, chasing Tyler and Taylor around. Guess she was done with her homework. Geez. How long were we upstairs?

Taylor ran into the room and hid behind my legs. "Mommy, stop it!" she squealed playfully as Max ran into the room. Max picked her up and held her high in the air, causing Taylor to squeal again. Max grinned and pretended to drop her, quickly catching her again.

Taylor giggled this time. "Mommy, stop it!" she repeated.

Max mock-pouted. "You don't want to have fun with your mommy?" she asked. She put Taylor down and turned her back on her.

"No, Mommy!" Taylor said, wrapping her arms around one of Max's legs. "I sorry!"

"Okay." Max said. Then Tyler ran into the room with a monster mask on. "_Rowr!_" he growled. Max and I looked at each other, and I knew that we were both thinking of the time when we'd done the same thing to those crackheads in that old crackhead home. But it only lasted a quick second before Taylor screamed and was running away from her brother. Max joined her playfully yelling, "Ahh! A monster!" as she ran.

Tyler ran after them, rowring the whole way. I chuckled to myself. And she thought that they weren't happy? Heck, I'd be happy if I got to play with Max like that. I mean, she seemed so carefree.

And that's when Max came, carrying Tyler over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She and Taylor proudly strutted into the room, smug looks on both their faces, so alike it was almost scary.

"We won." Taylor informed us as she took her seat at the table. Max put Tyler in his seat, where he sulked. She kissed his cheek and he wiped it off, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Don't be a sore loser Tyler." Max said. She ruffled his hair. "Besides, you gave us a good scare. I thought you were a great monster." she added, grinning down at him.

He smiled. "Really?" he asked excitedly, and I smiled despite myself.

She kissed his forehead, just like she used to do to Angel and Gazzy. "Yep. You were so scary. Right guys?" she asked, sending us all a _just-go-with-it_ look.

All of us agreed, with varying levels of enthusiasm. Still, Tyler looked pretty darn proud of himself. Iggy finished and Max set down both Taylor and Tyler's dinners. "Eat up guys. Then it's time for bed." she told them.

"Aw! Come on, Mommy!" both the twins groaned.

"Well, if you don't go to bed after dinner, you'll be too tired to enjoy the zoo tomorrow." Max said. "But if you guys are cool with that I could always–"

"No! We wanna go! We wanna go!" the twins yelled frantically, cutting her off.

Max grinned. "That's what I thought. Like the old saying goes, 'Mommy knows best.'" she said, sitting down with her own plate. I sat down next to her before anyone else could and rolled my eyes. "You haven't changed." I said, shaking my head.

"Nope." Max replied before digging into her food. "Mmmm. I forgot how much I missed your cooking Iggy." she said.

"How did you survive without someone to cook for you?" he asked.

"Actually, you'd be quiet surprised. Max is a pretty decent cook now." Bailey said.

Max rolled her eyes. "By decent, she means I don't burn the house down. Most of the time Bailey cooks, but I manage if she's not around. Our choices are very limited though." Max suddenly looked thoughtful. "Actually, now that I think about it, I don't know whose cooking is better. Looks like you've got a rival Iggy."

"No one can beat my cooking." Iggy and Bailey said at the same time, then looked at each other in surprise.

"What are you two?" I asked. "Twins?"

"Well, with us, that is a possibility." Gazzy said. True. We didn't know who our parents were, so Bailey could be Iggy's long lost twin.

"Or, it could be something else." Nudge said. She, Max, and Angel were all giving Bailey and Iggy knowing looks. I raised an eyebrow at Max. _What's going on?_

She shook her head and offered me a slight smile. _Nothing. Don't worry about it._

My expression changed into a stubborn frown. _I will figure it out._

She shrugged and went back to eating. _Go ahead._

"Enough with the silent conversations!" Bailey yelled. "They make me feel so left out!" She glared at us.

"How do you think I feel?" Iggy said. "I can't even see what gestures or facial expressions they're making."

We quickly finished dinner. Max picked up both the kids and I looked at the clock. It was 9:30. No wonder the little guys are tired. Max gently placed Tyler in his room before going to Taylor's, but she left his door wide open. Max gently placed Taylor on her bed and kissed her forehead while she tucked her in. "Goodnight, Taylor. I love you." she said, smiling gently at her.

"'Night, Mommy. Love you too." Taylor murmured, her eyes drifting closed. But before she was asleep, she called out, "'Night, Fang."

I smiled, my tough-guy mask falling right off. "'Night, Taylor." I replied, closing the door until just a crack was left. I then followed Max into Tyler's room, where the same thing happened. He even said goodnight to me too.

"Well, they like me." I said.

Max grinned. "That's an understatement. Like I said, they're too much like me for their own good. They don't warm up to people so quickly."

"I feel special." I said. I hesitated, then asked, "Who's there real father?"

Max grimaced. "He was another experiment at the School. Avian-human, like us. We became friends and escaped together. He stuck with me when I was afraid to go back to you guys. Then we went to this party. It was with a bunch of college friends of his. He was actually in college before the School caught him again. I was just supposed to be designated driver but…one of his friends spiked my drink. He put some kind of hard liquor in there, the kind that gets you drunk fast. Then, as with most cases, my judgment was way off. I drank more of the stuff. Then I went back with my friend and…after that, everything's kind of blurry. I don't really remember anything.

"When he figured out I was pregnant, he suggested an abortion. He didn't want kids. I didn't want to have kids with him, that's for sure. You don't know how happy I am that they came out looking like me. Anyways, I was totally against the abortion idea. In fact, I broke his nose for even suggesting it. I told him that if he signed over all rights to the kids to me, we'd all be out of his hair for good. He wouldn't even need to pay child support. He signed over the papers and I moved down here. After I had the kids, I got into school." she said, finishing her story.

My eyes hardened. "That (insert cussword of your choice here)!" I growled. "Abortion! That's just…wrong! What it really was is that he was too lazy to support a family and too irresponsible to raise kids!"

Max chuckled at this. "My sentiments exactly." she said.

"And you raised them all this time? By yourself? _While_ going to school?" I asked.

She nodded. "I actually have Jeb to thank that I even have the kids at all." At my confused look she continued. "Child services almost took them because I didn't have a proper home. We were living in an apartment, the only thing I could afford." She shrugged. "Jeb bought this house, the car, and has paid for all of our other stuff so far. He's some big chemical scientist or something, so he gets paid a lot. Especially since he works for the government." she said.

"Well, I guess we'll both have to work hard to pass college and get decent jobs so that we're not stuck with Jeb taking care of us." I said. Max nodded. "So, what are you going to do?"

She shrugged. "I was thinking that I'd open up my own fighting studio. You know, teach lessons on self-defense. I definitely know enough on it. Only problem is I'm too stubborn to ask Jeb for the money, so I have to earn it myself for now." she said.

"It's a good career choice for you. I'm thinking more of software designer." I said. "I get paid the big bucks for messing around on computers all day."

She smirked and gave me a gentle kiss. "You really haven't changed." she said, chuckling.

"Nope." I replied, grinning.

"Well, I'm going to hit the hay. It's the weekend, so I don't have school tomorrow and I need to catch up on some Z's. You're coming to the zoo with us tomorrow, right?" she asked hopefully.

I grinned and gave her a quick goodnight kiss. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." I said. "Goodnight. I love you."

"'Night. Love you too. You can sleep in the guest room beside mine. The rest of the flock can sleep in the other rooms. Bailey just moved in with us too. Don't go in her room or she'll bite your head off." Max said, smiling at me before closing her bedroom door.

I relayed this new info to the others before I walked up to my room. Surprisingly, it was painted red. Not exactly my first choice (black), but not bad. _Maybe I can convince Max to let me repaint it later_, I thought as I feel asleep.

**AN: Again, I am sooooooooo sorry for the late update. I've been having some serious writer's block lately, and I'm not a happy camper because of it. I hope you like the chapter! Again, I'm sorry. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for taking so long to update! My family from Colorado is over, and we barely get to see them, so we've been spending constant time with them. I'm trying to update my stories in between, but it's a little difficult. So, again, sorry for the late update. Luckily, it's almost summer, and then I can update all the time! Whoo! BTW I don't own MR. Enjoy the chapter!**

Max was sitting in the kitchen with Taylor and Tyler, already looking tired. She had a cup of coffee in front of her, a slight smile on her lips as she watched the two kids run around. "Why are you so tired?" I asked her quietly, standing right behind her.

She jumped out of her chair and spun around to face me, in a defensive position. I realized a long time ago that none of us would ever grow out of that habit. She blinked at me and rolled her eyes. "I didn't sleep will last night, and do you _have_ to do that?" she asked, annoyed.

"Yes. Why didn't you sleep well last night?" I replied.

Max rolled her eyes. "Well, if you must know, mother hen, I just couldn't go to sleep. It's not a crime or anything."

I frowned. "Are you sure that we should go to the zoo today? Maybe we should just stay here and sleep in." I suggested.

Max shook her head. "One thing you should know about living with little kids. Never lie to them. They don't understand it, and they don't like it." she said. "You lie to a little kid and you might end up breaking their heart. Like the old saying says, 'Never make a promise you don't think you can keep.'"

I nodded slowly. I guess it made sense.

"Mommy!" Taylor yelled, running into the room. "Tyler hit me!"

"Did not!" Tyler yelled, right on his sister's tail.

"Enough! Tyler, don't hit your sister. Taylor, don't be a tattle tale. You two better behave if you want to go to the zoo." Max said, her tone firm. "Now let's go get you guys dressed. Fang, can you help Tyler?"

"No! I want Mommy to help me!" Tyler yelled, glaring at me.

"Fine! Can you help Taylor?" she asked. Taylor just smiled and grabbed my hand.

I nodded, then pointed at Tyler. "Does he not like me or something?" I asked.

Max shook her head. "He's used to being the man of the house. Plus, you know, he's a mommy's boy. It's said that boys like the mom better and girls like the dad better." She shrugged and picked Tyler up, heading upstairs.

Taylor lifted her arms up to me. I picked her up and walked into her room. I grabbed a dark blue shirt and blue jeans for her and put them on, then slipped some tennis shoes on her feat. I looked over to see Max put a red shirt and blue jeans on Tyler. She herself was wearing a dark green shirt and ripped black jeans.

"You know, I don't think ripped jeans has ever screamed 'Soccer Mom'." I told her, amused. She really wasn't your average, every-day mom. Then again, she really wasn't your average, every-day girl either. That's one of the things I love about her.

She shrugged. "When have I ever cared about my looks? Besides, they're better than the ripped, blood and dirt stained jeans I used to wear." she said, smirking back at me. I knew she was referring to the old days when we were on the run. Good times, good times. Well, sometimes.

I grinned. "Remember the birdseed?" I asked her, referring to the time that the UD's, as Max called him, lackeys gave us birdseed to eat. You know, because we're birds?

Max burst out laughing. "I'd totally forgotten about that." she said, grinning at me.

I smiled and picked up Taylor when she picked up Tyler. "Hey, guys! We're heading off to the zoo! Anyone who wants to come with, come now or forever hold your peace!" Max called when we were downstairs. It turns out that everyone went, so we had to take both of the cars. Max moved Tyler from her hip to her back when she got up to the front gate. Following her example, I did the same thing with Taylor. Thanks to the fact that they were bird-kids, they hardly weighed anything. Carrying them would be a snap.

Max started walking, leading us. We went to see the gorillas first. "Look at how big they are, Mommy!" Taylor said.

"I think I could take one." Max said. She looked over her shoulder and grinned at Tyler. "What do you think?"

"Mommy can take anything!" he replied, giving her a wide, innocent grin.

"And don't you forget it." Max said, laughing and moving on. "These are my favorite." she said as we moved on to the some falcons. A Peregrine Falcon to be exact. "They are the fastest birds around, going at over 200 miles an hour."

"Is that what you are?" I asked.

Max shrugged. "I have no clue. Jeb told me I'm a falcon of some kind, but he didn't specify which kind." she replied.

"They're so pretty." Taylor said admirably.

Max nodded. "They really are." She must've noticed that Tyler had been quiet because she asked him, "What do you think, Tyler?"

"I like them." he said. "They remind me of Mommy and Taylor."

"And you?" Nudge asked, one of the shortest things I'd ever heard her say. He nodded.

Max smiled, ducking her head so no one would see it. I'm not sure why though. "Come on." she said, walking us over to the lions. They were big and moved gracefully. The kids loved them. I think that, out of the whole zoo, they liked the penguins the most though. We finished somewhat early, so Max let them look around in the store.

"Mommy, can I get this?" Taylor asked, holding up a stuffed animal. It was a mother penguin that had a baby penguin in between her feet.

"Sure." Max said, looking at a T-shirt for Taylor. It was a pale green color and said, "Unlike them, I do bite." with a picture of some gold fish and then a piranha. Max absentmindedly took the stuffed animal from her. When Tyler came up with a little tube a different animals, he didn't even have to ask. She just took it from him and went to pay for the kids toys, leaving me with a very simple command. Watch the kids.

And they went nuts. They started running around the store. "What are they doing?" I asked Bailey.

"Huh? Oh, they're just trying to make your job harder. My guess is that it was Tyler's idea and Taylor is just going along with it.

"Hey!" Maxx yelled when she came back. "What are you two doing?" She was frowning, hands on her hips, looking down at the two kids, who had immediately coming running back to her as soon as she'd spoken.

"We were playing tag." Taylor explained.

Max sighed. "You guys can't play tag in a store like this. You could hurt yourselves, or run into someone else." she said, picking up Tyler on her back. I picked up Taylor up on my back too, and we headed back home to get lunch. Max surprised me when she made a turn into the park. She stopped the car and the kids jumped out and started running around and playing on all the different toys and stuff on the playground.

"I've got to let them burn some energy." she explained. "Otherwise, the house will look like a tornado ran through it by the time they go to bed tonight."

"Mommy! Come play with us!" Taylor said, going down the slide.

Max smiled. "I think Mommy's too big for that." she replied. "But you go ahead. Make sure your brother doesn't fall and knock himself out on the jungle gym again."

"He did that?" Angel asked, grinning.

"Looks like he inherited Max's klutzy side too." Iggy said.

"Yeah." Gazzy agreed, snickering. That earned them both a whap on the head. "Ow!" they both said.

Max rolled her eyes. "Cry babies." she grunted, watching the kids carefully. Sure enough, not ten seconds later, Tyler fell off the jungle gym, hitting the ground with an _oof!_ Max jogged over to him and helped him up. "You okay?" she asked gently.

Tyler nodded. He was crying a little bit, but he angrily wiped his eyes, stubbornly not wanting anyone to see him cry. These kids were so much like Max that it was scary. "I'm fine." he replied.

Max smirked. "I told you to be careful before we got here." she said, picking him up. "How about we go home and play with your new animals?"

Tyler perked up and nodded. When we got there, we each got two toy animals, and we spent the rest of the ay playing animals with Tyler and Taylor. Just so you know, I got a monkey and a squirrel-chipmunk thing. So, yeah, I got eaten a lot. I was not a happy camper. I lost to _three-year-olds_! At least the others lost too, so I don't feel as bad.

**AN: Again, sorry about the late update! I promise I'm going to try to update sooner, but when summer starts, I should be able to update a lot more. Thanks for being so patient with me, and review! I want to hear what you guys think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello peoples of Earth! What's up? School is almost over! Wahoo! Today was my last day of Chemistry! I hate my teacher! Yeah!...I'm so sorry about that. I got a little carried away in my excitement. But can you blame me? She's always giving us these long lectures about all this crap that no one cares about instead of teaching us, and when she does teach us, she only teaches us a little and expects us to figure it out for ourselves, then gets ticked off when we can't…again, I digress. Alright! So, here is the chapter. Chapter 4 of Max's Twins! Hop you guys enjoy it!**

I groaned as I woke up. I shook my head and stumbled down the stairs. Tyler and Taylor were glaring up at Angel and Nudge, their faces set in the same defiant, stubborn expression Max gives someone when they are actually stupid enough to stand up to her. "But we want to go with Mommy!" Tyler shouted.

"Really? She's been gone for three hours and we're _still_ having this argument?" Iggy asked. He was sitting at the kitchen table, and was currently smacking his forehead against it. Over. And over. And over again. (Which the kids found hilarious, by the way.) If he wasn't so hard-headed, I'd be worried he'd give himself a concussion. Besides, he'd deserve it for pouring cold water on my head last week while I was sleeping.

"Where is Max?" I asked.

"Bailey and Max went to school. Max was going to take the kids, but Angel and Nudge offered to watch over them. I came down here two hours ago, to find them in almost the same exact position. The only difference was that the kids were screaming and pitching a hissy fit." Iggy replied between smacks.

"Look, your mommy will be home soon, but she's busy right now, so we have to watch you." Nudge said gently, trying to get through to the stubborn kids.

"No! We want Mommy now!" Taylor yelled.

And that was when my phone rang. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Fang. I was just calling to ask how everything was going with the kids." Max replied from the other line.

"Not so good. Have they ever left your side before? Apparently, they've been fighting with Angel and Nudge for the past _three hours_ about not getting to go with you." I replied, raising an eyebrow at them. "And aren't you in class anyways?"

"Eh, I asked my professor if I could make a quick call. He didn't care. And they usually don't act like that. Whenever they stay at Mom's, they're 'the perfect little angels', as she puts it. She has no clue what those kids can do. Foolish, innocent mother." Max said, fake-sadness in her voice. "Put me on speaker phone so I can talk to the kids."

I did as I was told and sat the phone on the table, sitting the kids in their chairs. "It's your mom." I said.

"Mommy?" Taylor and Tyler asked at the same time.

"Hey you two. I hear you aren't being good for your Aunt Angel and Aunt Nudge." Max said, disapproval clear in her voice.

"What about me and Fang? What are we, chopped liver?" Iggy exclaimed.

Max sighed. "And your Uncle Iggy and…Uncle Fang?" Max asked, not sure what to call me.

"For now." I said, smirking. I could just see Max blushing.

"A-anyways, you guys need to behave, understand? When I come home, I don't want to hear that you did anything bad. If you do, I won't take you out for ice cream later. I want you on your best behavior." Max order. Apparently her Leader Voice came in great handy for developing her Mom Voice. It held even more authority, if that's even possible.

The kids shared a look and seemed to be thinking about it. They decided to comply, a wise choice on their part. "Okay, Mommy." they said, again at the same time.

Max paused for a second before saying, "It's so creepy when you guys do that." I chuckled at this. My thoughts exactly. "Goodbye, guys, and remember, be on your best behavior."

"Okay. Love you Mommy!" Taylor said.

"I love you more!" Tyler yelled into the phone.

Max just laughed. "I love you guys too. I'll see you soon." she said, and, reluctantly, the line went dead.

"Note to self: Next time the kids drive us off the walls, call Max _before_ you try to beat yourself senseless to escape the torture." Iggy grumbled, rubbing his forehead.

"Before would be good." Angel agreed. She looked down at the kids. "So, what do you guys want to do?"

"Let's play Simon Says!" Taylor yelled.

"Yeah!" Tyler agreed. This, of course, resulted in them arguing over who gets to be Simon.

"Oh, for Pete's sake." I mumbled. **(AN: You know, I was reading another fanfiction when someone brought up a good point. Who is Pete? I mean, there had to be someone who knew a guy named Pete that started saying it, right?)** "I'll be Simon!" I yelled over top of them. Which was kind of hard to do. Curse these two for inheriting their mother's bigger-than-a-normal-human's-mutant lungs, perfect for yelling with.

They seemed to be fine with this, because we all moved to the kitchen. We grabbed Gazzy and Angel, because they insisted we _all_ had to play. Even Akila, who I picked up yesterday from her visit to Dr. M's vet place laid down and watched us. Luckily for us, Max convinced Jeb into giving Akila a human life span, like he'd done for Total. That way, we didn't have to deal with Akila's death for awhile. After all, Total would've been devastated if she had died so long before him. Total sat out with her after he figured out that a lot of the commands were stuff he wouldn't be able to do anyways.

"Alright. Um, Simon says…put your finger on your nose." I said, demonstrating. Everyone put their finger on their nose. "Good. Now Simon says, throw your hands in the air." Everyone did so. "Now Simon says wave them around like you just don't care!" I laughed when everyone did so.

"Alright, stop waving your hands." Iggy dropped his hands to his sides. "Iggy, you're out." I said triumphantly.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"I didn't say Simon says." I replied calmly. Iggy huffed and as on the 'Loser's Couch', as he and Gazzy had dubbed it before we started playing. Oh, how I love sweet, sweet irony. "Alright, Simon says to stop waving your arms and stand on one foot. Good, now Simon says to bounce around." I let them bounce for awhile, probably about ten minutes. I'm just evil like that. "Now stop." Nudge and Gazzy stopped. "You two, out. Everyone else, Simon says stop."

"Geez, we suck at this game." Gazzy said.

"It's either that or Fang rocks at getting people out." Nudge replied. "Can I be Simon says next? That'll be cool! I–"

"Nudge." Gazzy said, cutting her off. She grinned at him. "Sorry."

"And then there were three." I said, smiling evilly at Angel, Taylor, and Tyler. "Simon says that he wants you to get down on your hands and knees." Everyone did so. "Now Simon says to bark like a dog."

"Oh, thanks Fang." Total said, looking offended.

"Uh, I mean, meow like a cat." I corrected. I had everyone else laughing as the three started doing it. They actually looked kind of cute together. All of Max's kids…I shook my head to clear it. Focus on the game, Fang…wow. Now I'm getting competitive over _Simon Says._ I need a vacation.

"Now, Simon says he wants you to stand and spin around in circles." I said. They all did so and I let them do it for about five minutes before I said. "Fall." Only Angel fell at my command. Tyler and Taylor kept spinning. "Angel, you're out. Now Simon says to stop spinning before you make yourselves sick." Angel just lay on the floor, her eyes unfocused as she waited for the world to stop spinning. Tyler and Taylor stumbled around for a moment before falling on their butts, eyes just as dazed and unfocused as Angel's.

I tried for thirty more minutes to get those two out. And nothing I did tricked them. _Nothing!_ Finally, we called it quits, and the kids said they wanted to play hide-and-seek. Me, being the one to literally draw the short end of the stick, was picked to be 'seeker' while everyone else were 'hiders'. So I counted to one hundred (And got accused of peaking again. And again. And again. Stupid, over-paranoid, bird-kid siblings.) and took off to find the others.

I found Angel in the shed. Nudge was up in a tree. Iggy and Gazzy were on the roof. To my surprise, Taylor was a little more creative, and used the whole reed-in-your-mouth-so-you-can-breathe-underwater-and-not-get-caught trick. And it would've worked too…if she'd used deeper water. But, you've got to give the girl credit. Besides, there's no telling how well they can swim, so I'm really glad she didn't go into deeper water.

But then we ran into a problem. We couldn't find Tyler. And we had the whole huge, mansion-like house, and all of the woods to search for him. I started getting worried after we couldn't find him ten minutes after we found Taylor. Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy decided to fly over the woods and search for him, calling out his name to tell him that it was over and that he won. I ran inside the house, along with Total and Taylor. Me and Total yelled the same thing that the others were, but in the house. Taylor, seeming to sense something wasn't right, got this scared look in her eyes and stuck close to me. The others finally came back, only to report that they couldn't either find head or tail of Tyler.

And then the door was flung open. Max was in the doorway, and she. Looked. _Pissed._ No, it was beyond pissed. It was downright _murderous_. It looked like she could happily rip us apart limb from limb and grill us on the big grill she has on her porch. Tyler was in her arms securely holding onto her and looking up at her with curious eyes.

"Why did I find Tyler walking around on the side of the road?" Max asked through clenched teeth.

"Now, Max," Iggy said, holding his hands up in the universal _simmer down_ gesture, "there is a reasonable explanation for all of this. It was Fang's fault." he said, before trying to take off.

I grabbed the back of his collar. "It was _all_ of our faults." I said firmly. I gave Max an apologetic look. "We were playing hide-and-seek. We should've had the kids have partners, but I didn't think about it until we were all frantically searching for Tyler."

Taylor ran up to her twin. "Where did you go?" she asked him.

"Everyone was busy. I went to go find Mommy." he replied, tightening his arms around her neck in a hug. I saw Max hug him back briefly and she sighed.

"Alright. It's fine. It was just an accident." she said, sounding more like she was trying to calm herself down than reassure us that we were safe. Bailey shot us all a _you just _barely_ got out of this one_ look. I replied with a _you can say that again_ look, but I don't think she got it. Only Max knows me that well.

"Okay, let's just agree that, in the future, there's no hide-and-seek. And if it is, it's strictly limited to the house." Max said, and we all instantly agreed. "What else did you do today?" she asked the kids.

"We played Simon Says!" Taylor said excitedly.

"And we won!" Tyler added, just as excited as Taylor.

"That's sounds like fun." she said, grinning. She put both of the kids down. "Ty, will you help me set the table. Tay, you can help Bailey cook, okay?"

"Okay!" they both yelled, running off in separate directions.

"Ty? Tay?" I asked, never having heard their nicknames before.

Max shrugged. "Tyler has only recently been able to say her name. They only call each other by their full name when they're angry with each other, and I usually call them by their nicknames. Tay always called Tyler Ty, and Ty always called Taylor Tay, so it stuck." she replied simply, following Tyler. Or Ty, I guess.

We finally got the kids ready and in bed. Everyone else was going to bed too. I was giving Max a goodnight kiss when her fist connected with my stomach and all the breath left me with a _whoosh!_ "By the way, if you _ever_ lose Ty or Tay again, your chances of having kids is going right out the window. How stupid do you have to be to lose a person?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Geez. Have you been working out?" I wheezed.

"Well, yeah. But it looks like you've been slacking off." Max replied, kissing me gently before going into her room. Geez, she's overprotective of those kids! Note to self: If you ever expect to marry Max, _and_ keep all your reproduction organs in tip top shape _do. Not. Lose. Her. Kids._

**AN: Ta-da! And there you go people. Sorry for the long review. But it's the summer now, so I can review more. Plus, you know, IT'S SUMMER! *Insert awesome party music here* Alright peoples. If you want the next chapter, you know what you must do…Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Yo, so, here's the next chapter. I'm sorry it's short, but I just kind of got this idea, so I wanted to put it in there.**

I was woken up by a huge round of thunder and lightning. I swear it sounded like the sky was exploding. Then, I heard the pitter-patter of feet running on the floor. I was instantly up and walking quickly to my door, good ol' paranoia kicking in.

I opened my door just to see that Max's door was open. I walked over to her room and looked in the doorway. Ty was curled up on Max's left side, crying into her shoulder, and Tay was doing the same thing on her right side. Max was comforting both kids as best she could. I walked in and closed the door behind me.

"What's wrong with them?" I asked gently. Max jumped slightly, not noticing me at first.

"They're scared of thunderstorms." Max replied. I nodded and sat down on the bed. I took Tay from her, remembering that Ty didn't like me too much. I mean, we'd been here for a month, so I figured I could take the load off of Max by comforting one of the kids. I scooted over until I was laying right beside Max and let Tay rest on my chest.

"Hey, come on, Tay. It's just a little thunder and lightning, nothing to be scared of." I murmured gently, holding her close to me. She buried her head in my chest. I saw Max's face soften as she watched us. She pulled Ty up some and said, "You hear that, Ty? There's nothing to be afraid of. The storm isn't going to hurt you."

We spent the next hour comforting the kids, until the storm eventually stopped…

I woke up the next morning, only to find Tay curled up against me. I looked over to my other side. Max was still asleep, Ty curled up against her. I smiled and carefully moved Tay so that she was laying next to Max. Of course, being Max's kid, she woke up.

"Uncle Fang?" she asked in a tired voice.

I smiled down at her. "Shh." I said. "I'm just going to go get some breakfast. Go back to sleep, okay?"

She nodded and curled up on Max's other side. It was only then that I noticed Tay wasn't the only one I'd woken up when I'd moved. Max was watching me tiredly, but with an gentle, amused smile on her face. "You'd make a good dad." she said tiredly.

"Well, one day, I am going to be these kids' dad. Because I'm going to marry their beautiful mother." I replied, kissing her forehead.

She yawned and winced, carefully getting up. This woke both of the kids up, but Max just gently told them to go back to sleep. Max grimaced as she stretched her wings out. It took me a minute to figure out why. She had slept on her back, which wasn't good for her wings. It put too much pressure on them. I reached out and started rubbing one of her wings. She seemed surprised at first, but then she slowly relaxed into my touch as I worked out all the kinks.

She sighed when I was done. "Thanks." she murmured. "My wings were _killing_ me."

"You do a great job comforting the kids." I murmured. "I guess you had practice with the flock though."

"You're not too bad yourself." she replied. "Now, if you could stop _losing_ said kids, then we'd be in business." She chuckled and walked out of the room. I followed her downstairs. She put a pan on the stove and got out butter and eggs. She threw me a loaf of bread and ordered me to make toast, and lots of it.

Soon, we had a mountain of toast and an even bigger mountain of eggs. The kids walked sleepily into the room and sat down in their chairs as Max gave them their food. Enough to satisfy a grown man, and that was for each of them. Wait until they get our age and have to eat three times as much as the average human.

It did worry me though. They wouldn't be able to go on normal dates, and they'd have to be careful to make sure people didn't know about their wings. It would be hard for them. I didn't say anything though, because I knew Max would already be worrying about the same things. So, I decided to get back to my old job. Watching over Max while she watched over the others.

But then I decided that, since I planned on being the kids' dad someday soon, I'd watch over them too. Max would watch over the flock, just like she used to, I'd watch over her, just like I used to, and we'd both watch over the kids, just like a real mother and father would do. We'd all be one, happy family.

And that was just fine with me.

**AN: Like I said, it was short, but I just got the idea and wanted to put that in there. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry about the late review guys! I've just been focusing on trying to figure out where I'm going to go with my other stories. I've been having some writer's block lately. :( But, I'm back, so here's your next chapter! And don't worry, I never forgot about this story!**

Max snuggled up against me and sighed. I don't really know why we decided to sleep in the same bed. We just kind of did. We didn't do anything bad though. I rested my chin on top of her head and tried to get some sleep. We'd both dozed off when we heard the door open.

Both of us were instantly awake, an old habit from when we were on the run. I felt Max lift herself up with her arms. She used on elbow to support her weight, while the other rubbed her eyes. "Mommy?" we heard a little voice call. Max frowned and yawned.

"What is it Ty?" she asked, motioning for him to come into the room. Any other kid wouldn't be able to see it, but Ty's mutant night vision helped him to be able to see it. He shuffled over and climbed into the bed next to Max. She turned away from me to face him. She placed a head on his forehead and frowned. "Fang, he's burning up." she told me, looking worried.

"Mommy, I don't feel so good." Ty said, burying his head into her shoulder and wrapping his small arms around her.

"Does your tummy hurt?" Max asked.

Ty shook his head. "My head hurts. And I'm really hot." he said, sounding like he was about to cry. Max sat up in bed and shot me a worried look. She picked Ty up and put him in her lap.

"Fang, can you go get some ice for me? And a thermometer? There should be one in the bathroom drawer." she said, holding Ty close to her and wiping his sweaty hair from his face. It had gotten really long. We're going to have to get it cut soon. Shaking my head, I pushed away the ridiculous thought and focused on getting the ice and thermometer.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed a plastic bag, filling it with ice. Then, I went into the bathroom and searched through the bathroom drawer until I found the thermometer. It was the kind that went in your ear instead of under your tongue. Man, I hate those.

I jogged back up to Max's room, careful not to wake up the others. Max was watching Ty worriedly. He'd fallen asleep in her lap, but he kept fidgeting, and his little face was pinched up in a grimace. I handed Max the stuff, and she stuck the thermometer in his ear. When it beeped, she scowled at it. "Well?" I asked her worriedly, sitting beside her and wiping Ty's sweaty hair out of his face. Again. We _need_ to get the kids hair cut. That can't be comfortable. It's summer!

"102 degrees." she informed me, gently placing the ice on his head. Ty didn't wake up, but he did relax some. "I'll call Mom in the morning and ask her to come check him out."

I nodded and looked over at the clock. Geez, it was 5:00 in the morning. I thought it was later. Or…earlier? Whatever. "I'm going to go get some breakfast ready. I'll bring up some toast and see if the little guy can keep it down." I told her. She nodded and smiled at me gratefully. "What do you want?"

She shrugged. "Toast and jelly." she replied.

"Strawberry?" I asked. She nodded. See how well I know my girl? I went downstairs and fixed up enough food for all of us. Max and I ate for awhile. At 8:00, Ty still wasn't up. Tay had been up for thirty minutes, and Nudge and Angel were entertaining her. They immediately agreed when they heard that Ty was sick.

Max was really starting to worry about him. The kids usually woke up early. All little kids did. They went to bed early and woke up early. Max grabbed her cell and dialed Dr. M's number. She picked up on the first two rings. I was close enough that I could hear her on the other line.

"Hello?" she asked, sounding half-asleep.

"Hey, Mom. It's Max." she said.

"Oh, hey Max." Dr. M said, instantly sounding more awake. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, but…Tyler's sick, and we're not sure what's wrong. He has a fever of 102, and he says his head hurts. He's still asleep, and I'm getting worried." Max replied, scowling at the ceiling, as if it was what was making her little boy sick. She sighed. "I was hoping that you could come down and take a look at him. You can even stay for a visit if you want."

"Oh, dear. Of course. I'll grab Ella and we'll be down there soon, okay?" Dr. M asked.

"Alright. Thanks, Mom."

"Don't worry about it dear. And don't worry about Tyler. If he's anything like his mother, he's too stubborn to let a fever keep him down for long." Dr. M said, slight amusement in her voice.

Max gave a small grin. "He and Taylor are scarily like me, so I hope you're right."

"Alright. I'll just call Ella and get her to come down with me. We'll be there in a couple hours. See you soon. I love you, Max."

"Love you too, Mom. Bye." Max said, hanging up the phone. She sighed and smacked her head against the headboard. "And now we wait."

I reached over and took Ty from her lap, placing him on mine. "Get some sleep. I'll watch over Ty and wake you up when your mom comes." I said. "And don't worry. I'll wake you up if anything happens." I added, cutting off her protest.

Max looked me up and down warily. "You know me too well for your own good, you know that?" she asked. She laid down, but she didn't actually fall asleep for another thirty minutes.

I had to wait two hours before Dr. M came. She came up to our room and I nudged Max awake. "Huh?" she grunted, sitting up. She saw Dr. M in the doorway. "Oh. Hey Mom." She looked over and felt Ty's head, frowning.

Dr. M came over and Max let her feel his forehead too. "Oh, dear. He does have a fever." she murmured. _Nope, we were lying_, I thought sarcastically. _April fools!_ I didn't usually think things like that about Dr. M, but my nerves were on edge. I didn't like it that Ty was sick. Dr. M did her little check up thing and straightened up.

"He's just caught a bug. He should be better in about a week." she said. "Be sure to keep him cool. It might be good to let him sleep with you too, so you can keep an eye on him. He shouldn't be contagious. Ella and I will stay here too, to help with Taylor and the rest of the flock." she said, giving us the verdict.

Max nodded. "Thanks for coming out, Mom."

"You're welcome, Max." Dr. M said before leaving.

Max sighed and looked down at Ty. "What am I going to do with you?" she asked fondly, kissing his forehead. Dr. M came in with some soup for Ty. Max gently woke him up. Luckily, he was able to keep it down. Which I guess made sense, since it wasn't his stomach that was hurting him.

Max and I stayed in bed with Ty for the rest of the day. Tay would join us through random periods of the day. And Max and I would take turns playing with her and watching Ty. Tay was even kind enough to bring Tyler his bear. Max smiled gently when she saw this, and even my face softened. They really were cute kids.

**AN: So review and tell me what you think! If you have any ideas/suggestions/requests, just review and tell me about it. I'll take everything into consideration. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I don't own MR. JP does.**

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. It'd been a week since Ty got sick, and he was all better now. Dr. M and Ella had left already. Right now, Ty and Tay were having a screaming contest. At least there's one good thing to this. If Erasers come, we can just get the kids to do this and they'll run away screaming.

Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration, but still, these kids could scream loud. Like, louder than a normal kid. They just had to inherit their mother's bird-kid lungs, perfect for yelling and screaming. Usually at one of us.

Max smirked at me. "You know, I thought you were used to this whole taking-care-of-kids thing." she said. "Guess I was wrong."

"I don't usually mind, but this is torture." I moaned.

"Hey, at least they didn't make you play Monopoly. And finish the whole game. It took us _three days_. That game is never ending!" she said, shaking her head.

"Of course, you were playing it with two immature toddlers." I said, smiling at her.

And that's when the screaming went from playful screaming to wailing. Max and I shot up and went into the room. Ty and Tay were pushing each other, both yelling so loud and talking so fast that I couldn't even figure out what they were yelling about.

"Hey!" Max said. They ignored her. Her eyes flashed and she grabbed both kids by her collars, pulling them away from each other. She was actually surprisingly gentle, just using enough force to get them away from each other.

"Enough." she said, her voice deathly calm. Her whole body and manner was just overflowing with barely restrained anger. "You do not hit each other like that. If there is a disagreement, you use your words. Do you understand me?" She waited until they both nodded before continuing. "Good. Now I want both of you to go up to your rooms and wait for me there. If you even _think_ about going out of your rooms, we're not going to the park tomorrow. Instead, we're going to stay here, and you two will be staying in your rooms all day, with no toys."

Both kids nodded and scrambled up the stairs to their rooms. "Don't you think you were a little hard?" I asked. "I mean, they are just kids."

"They're not normal kids. They can really hurt each other. Like I've said a hundred times, they're too much like me for their own goods." she said, running a hand through her hair and sighing in frustration. "If they fight with someone like that when they go to school, they could really hurt someone, especially a kid their age. I'm going to go talk to them. Can you get Iggy or Bailey to start making lunch?"

I nodded and watched as she walked up the stairs. It was interesting to watch her discipline the kids. Some parents take sides with one kid or the other, or play favorites. But Max doesn't do that. Each kid is punished equally, unless only one did something wrong. Which usually doesn't happen, since all of their evil plans they do together.

I walked over to Iggy. "Can you make lunch?" I asked him.

He waved me away. He and Gazzy were leaning over something suspicious looking with a bunch of wires. "Nope. We're working on a very delicate project." he replied.

I looked at him long and hard. "Do I want to know?" I asked.

"Probably not. Ignorance is bliss, after all."

"You know if you set off a bomb in Max's house, she's going to kill you, right?" I glared at him. "And I'll be pretty pissed too."

"It's not for the house. Max said that we could build bombs as long as it was in a field that's a ways away from here. It's far enough away from civilization so that no one will get suspicious." Iggy said, waving me away again.

"Alright." I said, my voice still wary. Then I went off to find Bailey. I found here with Nudge and Angel, as well as Total and Akila. "Hey, can you make lunch?" I asked her. "Iggy and Gazzy are working on a 'project'."

"Oh, yeah." she said. Then she frowned. "Where's Max?"

I shrugged. "The kids got into a fight. She's talking to them now." I replied.

"Ah. Alright." she said, getting up and heading towards the kitchen. I sighed. Life sure had gotten more hectic, that's for sure. I looked back over my shoulder, towards the room Iggy and Gazzy were working on their "project" in. I swear, if they use that in the house, I'm going to kill them. That's the last thing we need.

The kids were laying with us in bed. I'm not sure why, they both just kind of came in here. Then it happened. Taylor looked up and asked a question that I knew Max didn't want to answer. "Mommy, where's Daddy?"

"Yeah, Mommy, why is Daddy never here?" Tyler added.

Max sighed and looked up at the ceiling. I knew she was trying to gather her thoughts. "Your dad…he didn't want to stay with us." she said hesitantly.

Tay frowned. "Why? Did he not like us?"

Max shook her head. "No, of course he did. It's just…he didn't think he was ready to be a daddy. He knew he wouldn't be a good daddy because he was too young."

"But you're young Mommy." Tyler pointed out. Huh…smart kid.

Max nodded. "But I knew I could be a mommy because I was a mommy for the flock too. I knew I could handle it. Your daddy…didn't have that. He never really had a family. He couldn't handle it." she said. "But he did care about you."

"And now you have me as a daddy." I interjected. "Because soon I'm going to ask your mommy to marry me." I emphasized this by kissing her cheek.

"I'd like that." she replied. She looked down at the kids. "Would you guys like to have Fang as a daddy?"

"Yeah!" they both shouted excitedly. I chuckled at their enthusiasm.

"So, when are you going to ask me?" Max asked after the kids had gone to sleep.

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise." I replied, kissing her. "Now go to sleep. You have school tomorrow."

"Ugh. Don't remind me." she grumbled. "College is fun and all, but I still hate school."

"Who doesn't?" I smirked at her.

She rolled her eyes. "You and the flock don't. When we were on the run, you guys were begging me to go to school." she countered.

"Right." I said, disappointed that she'd ruined my fun. She just chuckled and gave me a goodnight kiss before turning around and slowly falling asleep.

I stayed awake, staring at the ceiling. I need to go ring shopping tomorrow. But how in the world am I supposed to find the perfect ring for Max? She's not a girly jewelry person, so it'll have to be simple, but special at the same time. Geez, this will be harder than I thought. And how will I propose to her? It has to be special.

I quietly groaned in frustration. I'll figure it out tomorrow.

**AN: Alright guys, there you go! Now review, and give me some suggestions for the ring, and the proposal! I'm thinking about a simple ring with a couple small diamonds on it, and it'll say something like "Fly on" engraved in the bottom. And then I'm thinking that he should propose to her while they're flying around. Like, actually in the air. But, anyways, I'm not good with this lovey-dovey stuff, so I need some help!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hello people! I'm back and ready for action. Sorry for the long update. Here's the chapter! I don't own MR, for I am neither old nor a man. Enjoy!**

"Max, Nudge and I are going out!" I called, having no clue where she was.

She came out of the kitchen, washing a her hands with a dish towel. "Where in the world are you going with Nudge? She drives you nuts." she said, an amused look on her face.

I shrugged and grimaced. "Shopping." I replied.

"Yeah!" Nudge jumped in, saving me. I was actually taking her to help me pick out a ring, but I didn't want Max to know. "I wanted his opinion because I figured you and Bailey would be busy with the twins and Angel is with Total and Akila, and Gazzy and Iggy won't go with me, and Iggy wouldn't be able to give me his opinion anyways because he's blind. So I asked Fang if he'd go with me. I had to beg him and promise not to talk too much, but he eventually agreed."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "You're already breaking your promise."

"Whoops." she said, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry."

I rolled my eyes and muttered a whatever. "Alright, go ahead. But I want you two back before dinner." Max said, giving us both a stern look. Suddenly, Tay and Ty ran at Max. Ty jumped up and hit Max's back, wrapping his arms around her neck and his legs around her waist. "Oof!" Max grunted, almost falling and losing her balance. Tay jumped up and hit her in the back while she was still off balance, causing her to fall forward.

Max laughed and grabbed Ty around the neck, giving him a nuggie **(sp?)**, and then taking Tay and throwing her over the back of the couch, so that she landed on the cushions on the other side. Tay yelped and Max laughed. We left her wrestling with the kids. Before I closed the door, I turned back. Max was now on all fours, growling and moving her hands as if she was about to scratch them. "Roar!" she growled, pouncing at them.

I laughed. It reminded me of the crackheads house. "Max is so good with the kids." Nudge said, surprisingly short.

I nodded. "Come on." I said, shutting the door. "We have to go find the perfect ring."

Nudge grinned at me. "You've got it bad." she said, laughing as we walked to the car.

"Alright, what's her favorite color?" Nudge asked.

"Dark blue." I replied. "Don't go overboard though. It has to be simple. Max isn't the big jewelry kind of person." Nudge nodded. "And I want to get something engraved into it too."

"Alright." Nudge said, laughing at my eagerness.

We searched for hours, but every ring Nudge found just didn't seem…right somehow. We were at this small jewelry store, and we were just about to leave when I saw it. "Wait!" I called out to Nudge. I waved her back and pointed out the ring I'd seen. "That one." I told her.

Nudge grinned at me. "It's perfect for her." she agreed. It was a small, simple silver ring. There were real sapphires in it, five of them. There was a slightly bigger one in the middle, and two smaller ones on either side.

An old man walked up to us. "How can I help you?" he asked.

"Nick here is looking for his engagement ring." Nudge said.

"I need that one." I said, pointing it out. "And I need something engraved on it."

He nodded. "I can do that for you right now." he replied. He took it out and I told him what I wanted engraved on it. Sure enough, we were heading back home thirty minutes later, with a box in my hand. "I can't wait to ask her." I murmured. I'd let Nudge drive.

"She's going to be ecstatic!" Nudge said grinning.

Finally, we walked back into the house. "You're just in time for dinner." Max said, walking out to greet us. She looked at us and raised an eyebrow. "So much time out shopping and not a single bag?"

Crap. "I didn't find anything that I liked." Nudge said, pouting. "Everything was so dull."

"Ah." Max said, though she didn't look convinced.

"Max, do you love me?" I asked when we were in bed that night.

"Of course." she replied. She looked up from the book she was reading and raised an eyebrow. "Where did that come from?"

"So, if I asked you to marry me, you'd say yes?" I asked. I wanted to make sure before I went through it all.

"Unless you give me a reason to say no." she replied. Then she grinned. "Which, trust me, would be pretty damn hard to do." She leaned up and pressed her lips to mine, the kiss slow and sweet, but still passionate. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her on top of me and deepening the kiss. "I love you. No matter what." Max murmured against my lips. She pulled back and laid her head on my chest still mostly on top of me.

"Good." I said quietly. I turned so we were laying on our sides and wrapped my arms around her, keeping her close. We ended up falling asleep like that.

It had been two weeks since I got the ring. Alright, I know what you're thinking. "Why haven't you asked her yet, you idiot?" Well, there's a simple explanation to that. One, I haven't found the right time, and two, I'm still working up the courage. But I'm going to do it tonight.

"Max, do you want to go on a fly with me?" I asked, praying she'd say yes.

"Sure. I just put the kids to bed." she replied, grinning at me. I grinned back and we took off, going to our secret spot. It was a cliff that overlooked this really nice lake. We'd made a habit of going for a fly every night, so she shouldn't suspect a thing. We were standing there, watching the sunset together, when I finally decided it was now or never.

I took a deep breath and turned to Max. "Max, I've known you since we were little kids. We grew up in cages together, escaped together, and raised the flock together. Actually, sometimes I was more one of the kids than your second in command. But I've loved you since the day I met you, and I know you love me too." I stopped here to pull out the ring and get down on one knee. Max's eyes widened as she realized what was going on.

I smiled her special smile, the one I only give her, and continued. "Max, I know that I have to ask you to be mine forever. Because I would never forgive myself if I lost you. You're my one and only, Max. My soul mate. I honestly don't think we need marriage to prove that, but I want to make it official. So, with that, I only have one question for you. Max, will you marry me?" I finished opening the box.

Max was speechless for a second, and, just as I started to get worried, she grinned big and wrapped her arms around my neck, hitting her knees. "Of course! Yes, yes!" she laughed. She chanted yes in my ear over and over again and I laughed at her enthusiasm. Max pulled back and grinned at me, happy tears rolling down her face.

I took the ring out of the box and showed her what it read. _I'll love you forever. Fly on._ Max laughed shakily, recognizing my closing line from my blog. "Hey, if you marry me, you have to marry my blog too." I slid the ring onto her finger. It was a perfect fit.

"It's beautiful." she said.

"Just like you." Then I sealed the Hallmark moment with a deep, passionate kiss, putting all of my love and happiness into it. "I love you so much, Maximum Ride."

Max laughed. "I love you too. But we're keeping my last name." she said sternly.

I nodded. "Seeing as I don't have a last name, that would probably be good." I replied, grinning. She rolled her eyes. "Come on, we have to go tell the others." I added.

Of course, they freaked. Iggy and Gazzy came over and clapped my back, congratulating me. From the rest, I got hugs. Max got hugs from everyone. It's just, you know, real men don't hug. "So does this mean Fang's our Daddy now?" Tay asked.

Max nodded, beaming. "Yep. Fang's going to be your Daddy now." she replied.

"Yes!" both the twins said at the same time. To punctuate their excitement, they punched the air. Simultaneously. That's just weird. Guess I'm going to have to get used to that.

Then we were interrupted by the phone ringing. Max went to go answer it. We heard some yelling. She was scowling when she came back. "Who was it?" I asked. "What did they want?"

"Derek." she replied. "Ty and Tay's birth father." The kids were looking at her curiously.

"What did he say?" Bailey asked angrily.

Max shook her head and ran a hand through her hair, sighing in frustration. "He wants to come for the twins' birthday."

"What did you tell him?" Angel asked.

"I told him no. The all rights thing works both ways. He can't just come back here after so long and try to be a father. That's not how it works." Max said. She looked down at the kids. "Do you guys want to see your father?"

"We are." Tay said, hugging my legs.

"I mean you're…other father." she said hesitantly.

"No! No like Derek! He mean!" Tay yelled.

"Yeah! He hurt Mommy and ran away! He bad man! He can't come!" Ty added.

Max smiled slightly, suddenly looking kind of tired. "Its funny how their grammar gets worse and worse the more upset they get." she said, grinning at me. "Alright, everyone off to bed! No buts!" she ordered. The two of us tucked the kids in and then when back into our room.

Max climbed into bed with me and I wrapped my arms around her. She was tense, angry. "What's wrong?" I asked her quietly.

"Just Derek. He can't just leave and then expect to come back any time he wants to." she growled. "Besides, doesn't he realize that coming back would only hurt the kids more? What am I supposed to tell them when he leaves again?"

And then I realized what it was. Max's motherly instincts were kicking in. She knew Derek probably wouldn't hurt the kids physically, but it would hurt them emotionally for him to come back and then just leave again. So, she deals with the problem the only way she knows how. By yelling and telling him not to come anywhere near here.

I tightened my grip around her waist. "Max, forget about him. We're getting married! You said yes. Focus on the good things, and forget about that idiot." I said, kissing her hair.

Max smirked. "It's weird, thinking about us getting married. It seems like it was just yesterday that we were flying around and saving the world." she said, her eyes distant with old memories.

"And you running every time I tried to kiss you." I said, teasing her. "And when you told me you _loooove_ me. You looove me _this_ much." I spread my arms out as far as they could go.

She pushed me away. "Shut up." she said, blushing.

I smiled and gently kissed her. She melted into my touch. "Don't worry. Because I love _you_ this much." I said, again spreading my arms out as far as they go.

"I love you too, Fang." she said, rolling her eyes and scooting closer to me again. She snuggled into my chest. Although, I'm pretty sure she'd break my arm if I ever told her that I had put her and "snuggle" into the same sentence. But that's just my Max for you. And I love her anyways. And now I can officially say that. She's my Max. _Mine._ And I wouldn't want it any other way.

**AN: Sorry if it's not good, but I wrote this way too late, and I made up half of it off the top of my head. So, review! I'll try to update sooner.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I've been grounded for a long time. I can barely give you guys this. I'm sooooooo sorry and please forgive me. I swear I will update as soon as I can, but it's going to be hard. I'm really sorry that I can't update and be patient with me. There's only so much I can do, because I'm really stressed right now. **

**Your really apologetic author,**

**Wolflover777**


End file.
